bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PumpkinTheSpoopyBee/35 Bee Zone
This is my idea for the 35 bee zone! In the 30 bee zone, just go to the wall and find a gate with a Tabby Bee, saying "35" on it. This field is obviously unlocked by having 35 bees. Here is whats inside: White HQ: Discover 10 Colorless Bee Types to enter, has a big Photon bee on top of the gate. Inside: Pineapple Dispenser: claim 100 pineapples every 4 hours. White Portal: Teleports you into the Stump Field Speical White Field Booster: Gives either a 3x Boost for Mountain Top Field or a x2 Boost for Stump Field Shop: Bomber Bee Guard: Costs 750,000 Honey, 50 Pineapples, 1 Royal Jelly, 1 Oil Bomber Bee Guard Gives: 50,000+ Container Space, +20% White Pollen, +20% Damage Reduction Shoulder Stubborn Bee Guard: Costs 750,000 Honey, 50 Sunflower Seeds, 1 Royal Jelly, 1 Enzymes Stubborn Bee Guard Gives: 50,000+ Container Space, +20% White Pollen, +20% Damage Reduction Shoulder Commander Bee Guard: 5,000,000 Honey, 10 Stingers, 100 Pineapples, 10 Oil, 10 Enzymes Commnander Bee Guard Gives: 100,000+ Container Space, +50 White Pollen, +18% Damage Reduction, +10% Critical Chance Shoulder Exhausted Bee Guard: 5,000,000 Honey, 10 Stingers, 100 Sunflower Seeds, 10 Glitter, 10 Glue Exhausted Bee Guard Gives: 100,000+ Container Space, +50 White Pollen, +18% Damage Reduction, +10% Critical Chance Shoulder Carpenter Bee Guard: 20,000,000 Honey, 100 Stingers, 1,000 Pineapples, 100 Oil, 100 Enzymes, 100 Royal Jelly Carpenter Bee Guard Gives: 500,000+ Container Space, +100% White Pollen, +50% Damage Reduction, +20% Critical Chance, +100% Conversion Rate Shoulder Music Bee Guard: 20,000,000 Honey, 100 Stingers, Sunflower Seeds, 100 Glitter, 100 Glue, 100 Royal Jelly Music Bee Guard Gives: 500,000+ Container Space, +100% White Pollen, +50% Damage Reduction, +20% Critical Chance, +100% Conversion Rate Shoulder Photon Mask: 1,000,000,000 Honey, 5,000 Pineapples, 500 Oil, 500 Enzymes Photon Mask Gives: +100% Pollen from Bees, +100% Instant Conversion, +120% Damage Reduction, +50% Bee Ability Rate, +5 Bee Attack Power, x1.50 White Pollen Ultimate Honey Dipper: 10,000,000,000 Honey Ultimate Honey Dipper Digs: Digs a 10x10 Square on a field Ultimate Port-O-Hive: 10,000,000,000 Ultimate Port-O-Hive Container Space: 10,000,000 Container Space New Fields: Crystal Field, Emerald Field, Ruby Field, Lava Field The Cave Expansion to Bee Swarm is here! Crystal Field: Only Blue and White, all biggest flowers. The visuals are light blue crystals that look like diamonds, protecting the corner of the field. Monster is Two Rhino Beetles, coming from each corner and being level 6 wth 200 health. Emerald Field: Mix of all colors, in all flower types except smallest, with only around 19 double flowers and the rest biggest flowers. Visuals are some emeralds stuck in rocks, with the only mobs being a level 7 Mantis, with 400 health. Ruby Field: Field with only red colored flowers and biggest flowers. Basically the same visuals as the Emerald Field but with rubies, and the only enemies being a level 6 Ladybug and level 6 Scorpion, both with 500 Health. Lava Field: red and white flowers, with all types of flowers. Visuals including Lava around it that kills you if you step in it. Enimies are 3 Scorpions, all level 6 and having 500 health, making this the hardest field to grind in. New eggs in shops. New type of bees, called Rock bees, which contain many new bees. Hatch from Stone Egg: Rock Bee, Miner Bee, Stoney Bee, Coal Bee, Brick Bee, Topaz Bee. Hatch from Mineral Egg: Iron Bee, Golden Bee, Silver Bee, Diamond Bee, Ruby Bee, Emerald Bee, Amethyst Bee. Category:Blog posts